Raven's Wing~Prolouge~Mischief in Progress
by Nina
Summary: A MWPP fic that starts with a bit from A HEART'S DESIRE. If you havn't read the former, you can just scroll down to the big letters, and enjoy the actual RAVEN's WING K? Got that?


A/N If you haven't read my Heart's Desire, you might want to skip the first part, and scroll till you see the big ol' letters saying 'Raven's Wing' if you have, READ ON! 

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ   
Iris hurried to the door. It was the summer after the episode, and Draco was picking her up. (see A Hearts Desire) When she had first come home, her maid had been convinced she'd gotten a muggle tattoo, instead of getting branded while fending off the dark lord. She reached the door and pulled it open, to find Draco, Asteroid in hand, waiting for her. She thanked him immensely, and the pair climbed onto the broom. Draco had the first words. "I wish you didn't live such a dratted long way from Hogsmede." A complaint. Naturally.   
"It's not MY fault it's a two-hour ride. And besides, I like riding on a broom, and I know you do too."   
"Yeah, your right, but this position gets kind of uncomfortable after the first decade." He said, voice gushing with sarcasm.   
"Well ecuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me!"   
"Very well, I shall then."   
"Smart alack."   
"Moron." Everybody knew these were Iris and Draco's version of flirts. A minute or two later, Draco spoke again. "So, can you get rid of that mark yet?" He asked, pointing to the black print of a raven carrying a rose in it's talons that made it's home on her right cheek. She shook her head.   
"No, but I've found out something about it. Guess what?"   
"What?"   
"Guess."   
"How in the bloody world should I know? Just tell me. You know how impatient I am." She sighed.   
"You really take all the fun out of things, you know?"   
"My pleasure."   
"Shut up."   
"Make me."   
"I will."   
"Oh yeah? You an what squadron? I AM flying this thing you know."   
"Back to the point maybe?"   
"All right, if you insist, but I was beating you."   
"Do you want me to tell you the mark's story, or what?"   
"Yeah. Go ahead. We've got a long, boring trip ahead."   
"Okay this is how it goes..." 

Raven's Wing   
_Told by Iris, Recorded by Shiara, And enjoyed by Draco._

  
  


Ms. Rose Briar Raven, Slytherin sixth year, was lurking behind the boys locker, holding a note in her left hand. Her black eyes swept the room, looking for possible intruders. Finding none, she darted forward and slipped her secret note into Servus Snape's bag. Then crept back to the rear end of the lockers, waiting for her 'victim'-as she liked to put it- to arrive. A click-clack, click-clack noise sounded from a long ways off. Rose grinned. You could always tell when Snape was coming, because of his metal soled boot. (they hurt more when he stepped on your foot.) A minute later, a shadow spread under the door, and a high screeeeeeeeeeeeeeee echoed through the dungeon as the door swung open. The swaggering boy flicked the combination lock to the right, then left, then right. 37-54-19 Rose memorized the numbers. They were critical to her prank playing career. 37-54-19. 37-54-19. The note fluttered out of the locker and landed on the floor. She knew it would not arise suspicion, for it was quite easy to slip something thin-like a piece of paper- into a locker. Snape picked the scrap up, bent closer to it, and squinted, trying to read the miniscule handwriting. This is what he read: 

To Whom it may Concern within the Slytherin Dungeon,

If you are interested in playing pranks on Gryffindors, and particularly seeking revenge on sixth year Sirius Black, please check the lower-left corner of the coat closet. Note: The dungbombs found there are to be used on Black only. Not Potter, Lupin or Pettigrew, Black. Please do not disappoint me.   


Sincerely,   
A fellow Slytherin

Snape got a nasty expression on his face, anticipating a smelly Black sobbing like a baby in the nurses office, as his 'retarded friends' tieing ropes to his arms and forcibly dragging him to the showers, all so they didn't have to touch or smell him. Malice written on his face, Snape crept out of the room, pausing at the coat closet to get his ammunition for the prank of the millennium. 

A/N This is a Sirius fic, not a Serious fic. It's not a Snape fic either. (excuse the shortness, and my play on words) 

A/N 2: During the telling of Raven's Wing, the story will be periodiclly interupted by Iris and Draco talking. If you havn't read A HEART'S DESIRE, I recomend you do so, so you can enjoy those parts to. ( oh boy did I sound like a computer or what? Sheesh!) 

Disclaimer: Ummmmmmm... Iris is mine, Rose is mine, Dr. Loco and the pink fluffy bunnies are mine (they might appear in here-you never know) And almost everything else belongs to JKR. Ummmm... 

A/N 3: I'm on a A/N role today! Okay, I'm still working on VENOM, though I'm kinda dubious on how it's gonna turn out... But *Get's down on hands and knees* PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! I PLEAD WITH YOU! I WEEP WITH YOU! I WILL BE YOUR ETERNAL SLAVE AND NEVER WRITE A DR. LOCO FIC AGAIN IF YOU JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
PLEASE!

REVIEW!   



End file.
